Mortans Hero
by Gamer1X
Summary: Im Jahre 2058, ein junger Mann will seinen Vater finden, um in den Mord seiner Mutter büßen zu lassen. Aliens befielen den Planeten und ließen sich nicht vertreiben, die Wirtschaft ist am Grunde. Bin noch lange nicht fertig, schreibe aber immer wieder was dazu. Über Reviews freue ich mich sehr.


**Mortans Hero**

Kapitel 1: Cameron

Es war eine besonders klare Nacht, als Deathlight über eine Mülltonne sprang und nach ihm Ausschau hielt. Der glückliche Gewinner heute hieß Cameron Light. Jedenfalls war das der ,,Künstlername" den er sich gegeben hatte. Seinen wirklichen Namen wusste keiner. Und auch Deathlight wusste nicht sehr viel mehr über ihn, als dass er für gewöhnlich ein schwarzgrünes Cape trug und ein blaues T-Shirt und eventuell ein paar Informationen für ihn hatte.

Cameron Light hielt sich für gewöhnlich im Dunkeln, aber wenn es was zu erledigen gab und eine gute Löhnung, dann tat Cameron es, egal was. Ob es ein einfacher Mord, eine Erpressung oder Anderes war, war Cameron egal. Das war es, was Deathlight an Killern hasste. Leute wie Cameron hatten keinerlei Skrupel, eine 5-köpfige Familie mit einer Bombe zu töten.

Ok, Deathlight tötete auch Menschen, aber nicht wegen des Geldes, sondern um zu helfen und, dass er endlich seinen Vater fand. Naja. Vor allem dass er seinen Vater fand. Aber dieses Thema hatte Deathlight, eigentlich hieß er Srope Worth, schon lange hinter sich. Seit der Zeit, in der die Estroianer auf der Erde auftauchten, hat sich vieles geändert.

Auch für Deathlight hatte sich viel geändert. Er war sehr viel härter und kälter geworden, und auch seine Situation hatte sich geändert. Da die Polizei, FBI, etc... ( Scrope nannte sie gerne die Staatskasper) schon genug mit den Estroianern zu tun hatte, wurde das ,,gewöhnliche" Verbrechen nicht mehr gemaßregelt. Also musste das jemand anders übernehmen. Oh nein, Deathlight war kein Held, der unbeirrt gegen das Verbrechen kämpfte, und von Allen als Retter empfunden wurde. Er war eher der Außenseiter, der seine eigenen, seltsamen Hobbys hatte und von Allen gemieden wurde. Srope fand, das sei auch besser so, wenn er mal starb, dann musste auch niemand trauern. Seine Mutter wurde umgebracht, als er 9 war. Aber das war kein gewöhnlicher Straßenräuber gewesen, nein, es war sein eigener Vater.

Er war ein Killer gewesen. Ein grausamer Killer und sie wussten es nicht. Er hat sie nur umgebracht, um die neue Technik auszuprobieren, die er soeben auf dem Schwarzmarkt erworben hatte. Ihr Tod war total unsinnig gewesen! Dass trieb Scrope an. Rache. Es war ihm egal, ob die Rache ihn verzehrte, er wollte seinen Vater finden und büßen lassen, für das, was er getan hatte. Jetzt, wo Srope 23 Jahre alt und ebenfalls ein Killer war, sah er es kein bisschen anders.

Er fand Cameron in einer dunklen Ecke, wo er gerade versuchte ein neues Geschäft abzuwickeln. Als er Srope sah, schickte er seinen Kunden schnell weg.

Vermutlich ahnt er irgendwas, dachte Srope. Langsam ließ Srope seine Gaheris-D, eine ausgezeichnete Handfeuerwaffe, aus dem Mantel gleiten, allerdings so, dass Cameron nichts sehen konnte. Er sollte doch nicht zu früh Verdacht schöpfen. Als er sich Cameron näherte, packte dieser seine MG und zielte auf Scrope. Er war es schon gewöhnt, dass Waffen auf ihn gerichtet sind, aber mit einer MG kann man so schlecht zielen und die Kugeln verteilten sich so stark, dass es sehr schwer werden würde, auszuweichen. Noch dazu in einer schmalen Gasse wie dieser hier. Scrope fühlte sich nicht wohl, aber ließ sich nichts anmerken und ging mit gesenktem, aber immer noch zügigem Tempo auf Cameron Light zu, der jetzt langsam schon nervös geworden war, und rief: ,,He, siehst du nicht, dass eine Waffe auf dich gerichtet ist oder was, Penner?"

Scrope blieb daraufhin stehen und zog seine Gaheris-D. Aber er schoss noch nicht, sondern zielte nur auf den Kopf von Cameron und sagte: ,, Wenn du schießt, werden wir vielleicht beide sterben, aber du ganz sicher." Daraufhin ballerte Cameron los, was das Zeug hielt. Scrope seufzte und rollte sich in Richtung Cameron ab, der nicht schnell genug die MG rumreißen konnte, und dann einen Schuss in den Oberschenkel bekam. Cameron schrie auf und Srope hielt ihm die Waffe an den Kopf. Er fragte: ,, Was weißt du über Jaden Worth?" ,,Nichts, wer soll das sein?"

Scrope drückte die Pistole fester an Camerons Kopf. ,, Nein, ich weiß wirklich nichts! Aber ein Bruder von mir, der könnte etwas über ihn wissen. Er wohnt in der Graham Street 42." ,,Da hast du aber einen ziemlich reichen Freund." ,, Bitte glaub mir", wimmerte Cameron. Scrope nahm die MG von Cameron und trat so lange drauf, bis sie vollkommen im Eimer war, und schoss Cameron auch noch ins andere Bein.,,Halte dich von Auftraggebern fern, verstanden?" zischte Scrope.

Cameron nickte ängstlich. Erst jetzt sah Srope genauer, wie Cameron aussah. Er hatte schwarzes Haar, ein markantes Gesicht und ein paar Bartstoppeln. Er sah wirklich nicht aus wie ein Verbrecher oder ein Held. Mehr wie ein Bauarbeiter, schon der großen Hände wegen. Er war bei weitem nicht so furchteinflößend, geschweige denn gefährlich wie die Bewohner Mortans es immer sagten. Vermutlich hatte er vor der Teil-Invasion der Estroianer einen guten Job gehabt, der dank der Estroianer nicht mehr war. Jetzt raubte er und tötete. Schade, dachte Scrope. Er hätte etwas sehr viel besseres sein können als DAS.

Kapitel 2: Tagebuch

Scrope ließ sich die Szene noch mal durch den Kopf gehen, während er sich auf den Weg zur Graham Street machte. Wie konnte er der MG ausweichen? Irgendwas ist mit mir, dachte er. Schon damals, als er allein auf den Straßen von Mortan City, es hieß noch New York, lebte, kam Er erstaunlich gut zurecht. Er konnte sich natürlich nicht an alles erinnern, aber dass er nicht halb verhungert war, das wusste er noch. Deathlight musste lächeln. Das war eine vergleichsweise schöne Zeit gewesen. Natürlich hat er nach einer Weile ziemlich mies gerochen, aber Scrope hatte noch nie eine wirklich feine Nase gehabt, also hatte es ihm nichts ausgemacht.

So, da wären wir, dachte Deathlight als er bei der Graham Street 42 angekommen war. Es war wirklich ein schönes Haus, nur schade, dass es dem Besitzer nach meinem Besuch nicht mehr so gut gehen würde, fand Deathlight. Srope spürte irgendwas, ein Gefühl, das er sonst nur hatte, wenn irgendwas schief laufen wird. Deathlight ging langsam versteckt hinter der Mauer, die das Gelände um die Villa herum abgrenzte. Jetzt hörte er auch langsam etwas.

In der anliegenden Gasse sprachen 4, nein 5 Männer über einen Überfall auf die Villa. Deathlight traute seinen Ohren kaum. Man beraubte keine ,,Arbeits-Kollegen"! Das war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz in Mortan. So was machten nur die am tiefsten Gesunkenen der am tiefsten Gesunkenen. So hatte Srope es jedenfalls erklärt bekommen, bei seiner Einweisung in die dunkle Welt. So bezeichnete Deathlight die Unterwelt Mortans, obwohl sie für ihn gar nicht dunkel war, sondern eher uneingeschränkt und frei. Diese Leute aber schienen echt vorzuhaben, die Villa auszurauben. Das konnte Deathlight natürlich nicht zulassen, er brauchte schließlich Informationen von dem Besitzer und der könnte bei einem Raubzug leicht zu Schaden kommen. Aber er entschloss sich zu warten, bis sich eine günstigere Gelegenheit bot, als alleine gegen 5 Mann zu kämpfen, die vermutlich auch noch schwer bewaffnet waren.

Lieber hörte er zu, während die Gauner ihren Plan nochmal durchgangen. Sie wollten bei der Garage auf den Besitzer warten und ihn dann dazu zwingen, so zu tun, als wären sie Freunde von ihm und ihnen alle Wertgegenstände zu geben. Deathlight war überrascht von so viel Dummheit, schließlich sind die Überwachungsanlagen viel zu gut, als dass 5 Männer sich einfach so zur Garage schleichen könnten. Aber vielleicht haben sie ein neuartiges Werkzeug, mit dem man Überwachungsanlagen ausschalten kann, dachte Srope. Das weckte Deathlights Interesse, er suchte ja selber immer nach neuen Waffen. Seine Gaheris und seine Machete waren zwar gut, aber 2 Messer oder etwas ähnliches wäre doch nicht schlecht, oder?

Er lief zu der Stelle, die der Garage am nächsten war, aber nicht überwacht und wartete auf die Männer. Als sie kamen, hatten sie ein Gerät dabei, das entfernt an eine Analoge Uhr erinnerte, wobei Scrope nicht mal genau wusste, wie eine Analoge Uhr aussieht, er hatte ja noch nie eine gesehen. Diese ,,Uhr" richteten sie auf eine Überwachungskamera und das Licht, was anzeigte, dass sie lief, ging aus. Da der Besitzer schon zur Garage unterwegs war, musste Deathlight schnell handeln. Als er sein Gewicht verlagerte, hörten die Gangster ihn und schossen direkt los. Zum Glück nur Pistolen, dachte Scrope, denen kann man gut ausweichen. Deathlight sparng über die Mauer und hoffte, dass gerade kein Schuss fiel, und rettete sich gerade noch vor einem Scharfschützenschuss, der von weiter oben kam. Damn, sie haben noch mehr Leute, fluchte Srope in sich hinein. Scrope nahm seine Pistole und zielte auf den ersten der Männer. Dieser fluchte und sprang hinter die Mauer, um Scropes Schüssen zu entgehen. Dabei gelangte er aber ins Sichtfeld einer Überwachungskamera, die natürlich sofort die Wachmänner informierte, die jetzt vermutlich schon auf dem Weg hierher waren. Toll. Ganz Toll. Deathlight schoss auf den Mann, der ihm am nächsten stand. Er traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht und er ging nieder. Den zweiten Mann erwischte er zuerst im Rücken, da er sich wegducken wollte, dann bekam er einen Schuss in den Kopf. Der dritte versuchte Deathlight mit seiner Eyasluna (eine schöne Pistole übrigens) zu erwischen, traf allerdings nur die Säule neben Scrope. Sehr erfahren scheint er nicht zu sein.

Vermutlich wurde er von seinem Vater da mit reingezogen. Schrecklich, was Eltern mit ihren Kindern machen, dachte Scrope. Da der fünfte der Männer, offenbar die Frontmänner der Gruppe, einsah, dass er keine Chance gegen Deathlight hatte, rannte er weg. Bis er die Machete von Deathlight im Rücken hatte. Er sank auf den Boden und Deathlight sah sich um. Den Heckenschützen hatte er nicht gefunden.

Die Wachmänner kamen angerannt und zielten auf Deathlight. Ein Mann, er trug keine Rüstung oder Waffen, nur einen seltsamen Helm, der aussah wie eine Bowlingkugel, befahl den anderen, die Waffen runter zu nehmen, und kam auf Deathlight zu. Deathlight sah in ihm keine Bedrohung, deswegen nahm er seine Waffe auch nicht hoch. ,,Hallo, Scrope mein Name. Eher bekannt als Deathlight. Diese Individuen haben vorgehabt, dein überaus schönes Domizil mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu beschmutzen und dich anschließend zu zwingen, ihnen deine Wertgegenstände auszuhändigen. Dies habe ich, Deathlight mit meiner Machete, Substantiv, die, und meiner Pistole, Substantiv bzw. Tötungsmaschine, die, verhindert.", stellte sich Deathlight langsam und extra falsch betont sich vor.

,, Ich ignoriere den offensichtlichen Sarkasmus in deiner Stimme einfach mal. Ich bin Zacharias Flow, eher bekannt als Zac. Nett, dich kennenzulernen. Ich nehme an, diese Überstunden für die Putzfrau haben wir dir zu verdanken?"

,,Mitnichten. Der Hauptteil des Blutes stammt gar nicht von mir, sondern von den Typen hier." Deathlight deutete auf die Leichen der Männer. ,,Ziemlich makaber, dein Humor, findest du nicht? Aber lustig. Willst du mit rein auf einen Kaffee kommen?" ,,Ich trinke keinen Kaffee." ,,Vielleicht eine Nuckelflasche Milch?" ,,Wenn du mich so höflich bittest, kann ich ja wohl nicht nein sagen." Deathlight musste neidlos zugeben, dass die Villa von innen noch besser aussah als von außen. Auf dem Boden lag ein rubinroter Teppich, die Wände waren mit edlen Gemälden geschmückt, die eine Geschichte einer besseren Zeit erzählten, die Sessel, ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen, SESSEL, waren mit samtig-weichen Bezug bespannt und fühlten sich wundervoll an.*schwelg*

,,Wie hast du es zu so einem Haus geschafft?" fragte Deathlight. ,,Man hat so seine Tricks" entgegnete Zac betrübt. ,,Warum so miesepetrig? Wo es doch Grund zum Feiern gibt! Aliens übernehmen unseren Planeten, Verbrecher machen, was sie wollen, ist doch eine tolle Welt!" grinste Scrope vor sich hin. ,,Naja, gerade das erinnert mich daran, dass mich die anderen Familienmitglieder behandeln wie Müll, nur weil ich ein einigermaßen ehrbar bin. Ich war schon immer das weiße Schaf in der Familie."

,,Achso, ich hatte schon befürchtet, ich müsse dich trotzdem erschießen, dass... oh... was ist das?" fragte Deathlight und zeigte auf ein kleines Buch mit der Aufschrift „Tagebuch von Jaden". ,,Ach das, das hatte mein Vater mal geschenkt bekommen, als Zeichen des Vertrauens, von einem ominösen Jaden Worth." sagte Zac fast wie beiläufig ,,Das ist mein Vater, den ich schon seit langer Zeit suche! Darf ich es mir vielleicht anschauen ?" ,,Natürlich, es bedeutet mir nichts." Deathlight begutachtete das Buch, als ob er prüfen wollen würde, ob es echt war. Als er zu lesen begann, wurde ihm einiges klar. Jetzt wusste er auch endlich, warum er solche guten Reflexe hatte und diese enorme Stärke hatte.

Die Erklärung hätte er sich auch selber denken können. Sein Vater hatte ihn ja immer wieder auf ,,Ausflüge" mitgenommen. Diese Ausflüge gingen allerdings ins Labor, nicht, wie ich dachte, in den Süßigkeitenladen. Mein Vater führte mit einigen korrupten Wissenschaftlern Tests an mir durch, wobei auch mit Radioaktivem gearbeitet wurde. Offenbar haben einige Tests seltsame Symptome verursacht. Ich bin anscheinend Hyperaktiv geworden und habe immer wieder schwere Sachen versucht anzuheben, dachte Scrope. Verwirrt versuchte Deathlight zu verarbeiten, was er gerade erfahren hatte. Seine Kräfte beruhten gar nicht auf jahrelangem Training, sondern einzig und allein der Unverantwortlichkeit seines Vaters. ,, Ist was?" fragte Zac. ,,Nein nein... alles ok..."

,,Klingst aber nicht sehr überzeugt. Bist du sicher, dass du nicht mit mir darüber reden willst?"

,, Ja, vielleicht wäre das besser. Ich bin seit 5 jahren auf der suche nach meinem Vater, um ihn zu töten. Er soll büßen dafür, dass er meine Mutter umgebracht hat.

Er hat uns all die Jahre verheimlicht, dass er hauptberuflich Leute tötete. Das treibt mich an, ihn zu finden. Viele meiner Einsätze hätte ich ohne meine ausgezeichneten Reflexe nicht überlebt. Ich fragte mich öfter, woher ich meine Kräfte habe, aber herausgefunden habe ich nie etwas. Jetzt weiß ich, dass ich das Alles meinem Vater, besser gesagt, dessen Idee, mich als Versuchsobjekt zu verwenden, verdanke. Seine Schwachsinnigkeit, an mir mit Radioaktivem Zeug rumspielen zu lassen, hat mich stark und schnell gemacht." ,,...Ja, das ist hart...Ich kann dich gut verstehen. Hier, nimm eine davon." Zac gab Scrope eine kleine Tablette.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, schluckte sie aber trotzdem. Es ging ihm augenblicklich besser. Sein Zorn, seine Trauer und die Enttäuschung waren wie weggeblasen. ,,Was war das denn?" ,, Hat´s gewirkt? Eine Eigenkreation, die alle negativen Gefühle erschwinden lässt. Ich nehme täglich eine." ,, Und wie die wirkt. Ich habe fast das Gefühl, ich könnte einfach aufhören zu atmen, wenn ich keine Lust mehr habe. Ich darf nur noch halbe Tabletten nehmen."

,, Ja, das kann beim ersten mal gut vorkommen, aber das verfliegt mit der Zeit." ,, Wo du gerade von fliegen redest..." ,, Ja, ich glaube auch, du solltest nur noch halbe nehmen." ***** schüttelt sich den Kopf wach* ,, Ach ja, die Uhrähnliche Waffe der Gauner, die Überwachungsanlagen flachlegen kann, was ist mit der?" ,,Ach die, die ist leider zu Bruch gegangen, als einer meiner Überwachungsroboter auf sie draufgetreten ist. Hehe, tut mir leid." ,, Ist nicht so schlimm, aber wie war das? Überwachungsroboter?" ,, Ja die Plastikbullen :D, sie passen auf mein Haus auf und vertreiben die Katzen." ,,Hast du sie selber erfunden?" ,,Ja, ich bin leidenschaftlicher Erfinder und Techniker. Willst du meine Erfindungen sehen?" ,,Ja gerne, falls es waffentechnisch nutzbar ist, wäre es für mich eine Überlegung wert, es mir zu kaufen." ,,Oh, meine Sachen stehen nicht zum Verkauf, und wenn, dann zu zu hohem Preis." ,,Wie hoch denn?" ,,Naja, 20 Yios

sollten es schon sein. Aber ich könnte sie dir ausleihen. Wenn dir eine gefällt, sag es einfach."

Währungen

1 Yios =

100 Depors

1 Depor =

100 Kuper

1 Kuper =

100 Qlaxxter

1 Qlaxxter =

100 Yenns

Er führte Scrope in einen verhältnismäßig kleinen Raum, der gefüllt mit seltsamen Dingen war. Scrope erkannte keines. ,,Mein Reich und damit meine Arbeit seit 10 Jahren. Hier, setz das mal auf." Zac gab Scrope den Helm, den er davor immer getragen hatte, und tippte etwas in den PC ein. Als er fertig war, drückte er auf einen Knopf der seitlich an dem weißen, fast kugelrunden Helm angebracht war. Scrope war in einer leeren, weißen Welt gelandet, und er wusste, dass er in eine bestimmte Richtung laufen sollte. Er wusste es einfach. Dann begann der Parcour. Scrope musste rennen und über einfarbige Balken und Hindernisse springen, die einfach so in der öden, leeren Welt hingen, bzw. nicht hingen, sie schwebten einfach. Manche hatten auch Stacheln oder andere gefährliche Dinge. Es ging um Deathlights Leben, doch er verspürte weder Angst noch Unruhe, er spürte...gar nichts. In dieser Welt würde er es wohl nicht lange aushalten. Der parcour schien kein Ende haben zu wollen, und obwohl er nun schon einige Minuten rannte, war er kein bisschen erschöpft. Nach einigen Stunden in der Welt wurde es langsam langweilig. Er wollte raus, wusste aber nicht, wie. Also machte er weiter, obwohl er nicht mehr wollte. Aber plötzlich wurde alles dunkel, bis er wieder etwas sehen konnte. Er sah Zac, wie er fragend über Scrope stand. Scrope stand auf und sah sich um. Die Farben waren alle so grell! Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er sich daran gewöhnt hatte. Als es soweit war, fragte Zac ihn: ,,Na, hats dir gefallen? Wie lang war das jetzt?" ,,Es war anstrengend aber trotzdem hatte ich unbegrenzte Ausdauer. Aber nach ein paar Stunden verlor ich die Lust. Woher wusstest du das?" ,,Hier draußen sind nur 2 Minuten umgegangen. Auf der Leuchte an der Seite des Helms kann ich sehen, wie dein Gefühl ist. Sie werden quasi abgesaugt, deshalb hattest du auch keine mehr. Damit kann man noch viel mehr machen, als nur Parcours." ,,Ich möchte da nicht nochmal rein." ,,Ja, das dachte ich auch beim ersten mal, aber dann sah ich ein, dass es viel mehr Vorteile gibt als Nachteile, deswegen trage ich ihn auch sehr oft."


End file.
